


prince - wonhui

by lullabyed



Series: Prince Gardens Academy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyed/pseuds/lullabyed
Summary: "Please fall in love with me before I start to fall for you."The prince attempts to make his cousin's crush fall for him instead.





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to class 17. are you more interested in the girls of The Empress Academy, or the boys of Prince Gardens Academy?
> 
> \- - - The Empress Academy for girls- class 17A ✗  
> \- - - Prince Gardens Academy for boys- class 17E ✓
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to 17E! Episodes or Behind the scenes?
> 
> \- - - Episodes ✗  
> \- - - Behind the scenes ✓
> 
> You've come at a good time, lucky viewer! We are working on our biggest ever project in the history of this class, and you're the only one able to see it. Operation make Liu Amber, the leader of 17A fall in love with our leader, Lee Seokmin. Obviously, there is something else in the way, as all love stories do. Jeon Wonwoo, Amber's "boyfriend". Our mission is to make him fall in love with heart throb, Wen Junhui of 17E, and we're bringing you along on this journey with us.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------
> 
> a/n : lol the first chapter sounds p annoying but please hang in there !

Prince Gardens Academy- A new school, set up in France by the queen, established in 1853. Here, you will find the heirs of the richest, most successful people in the world. You will find the most intelligent boys and girls across the globe. But even if you're a student here, there's one class you desperately want to be in. 17. 

The richest, and most successful heirs in the school, and the most intelligent.

They even have a reality show- '17; The Elites" It's the most watched series currently, and of all time. It's a show that follows around the famous teenagers, filming their amusing day-to-day lives as they balance both schoolwork, their careers, and all the challenges that come with fame. 

Viewers at home can watch and be rest assured they're doing something good for the world- Everyday, during air time, they can vote for their favourite member, and each vote donates 50 cents to the charity of the member's choosing for that year, which is revealed at the end of the season. The most popular member at the end of the year gets 100,000 dollars in addition to the votes toward their charity, and they're also announced as the leader/class-president of 17 for the next season.

The first season leader was Seungcheol, as voted by the members of 17 then. The current season is Amber. And there's a rumour that next year, it's Jun.

Everyone at Prince wants to be in 17. 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Junhui, Jihoon, Mingyu, Minghao, Amber, Doyoon, Lisa, Tzuyu, Amber, Rose, Luna and Jennie are the 15 students that make up class 17. Those 15 students are notably the luckiest teenagers on earth.

Every year, a couple students are added into the class, as some students graduate. All 575 students who attend Prince Gardens Academy, that aren't in 17, desperately wish to be.

And there was no exception with Wonwoo Jeon, the school's reknowned heart-throb. Although he was cool and mysterious, popular for that reason, his heart would melt at the thought of getting into class 17, just as any other student would. 

Jeon Wonwoo promised himself he'd get into that class. And he was making it his mission.


	2. 001 - episode !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to have a script, but only some of them will have one. the scripts are basically the dialogue in the show, lol.  
> 17E- prince gardens academy's 17 class, only boys  
> 17A- The empress academy's 17 class, only girls.

THE PRINCE ELITES [17.13.24]

       – Season 2 episode 97

**[SCENE 1 START]**

( _17E, and 17A [the 17e equivalent at the empress academy] are sitting together in 17E's common room, having meaningless discussions with one another.)_

_(Mingyu suddenly speaks up above the chatter after not talking for a while.)_

GYU : "Since Dokyeom and Amber are both the leaders of 17, shouldn't they be dating?"

_(Dokyeom, who is peacefully sipping on his tea, chokes after hearing Mingyu's abrupt thought. Amber, who seems completely unfazed, rubs at his back.)_

_(Hannie looks up at Mingyu and raises his eyebrow.)_

HANNIE : That's not necessarily how it works, Gyu.

_(As Dokyeom tries to recover, he mumbles while doing large hand gestures that have no coherence to his speech. What he says makes no sense either.)_

DK : Well, you know, nothing can be proven, see, Last year, I, yes.

_(Dokyeom continues to trip over his own tongue. The main dialogue focused on now are previous leaders, Coups of 17E and Doyoon of 17A.)_

_(Coups whispers, too loud to be classified as that.)_

COUPS : He likes her.

(Doyoon whispers back.)

DOYOON : Too bad she can't reciprocate those feelings.

(In unison, they sigh.)

BOTH : Tragic.

**[SCENE 1 END]**

**[SCENE 2 START]**

_**[QUESTIONING SCENE ; DOYOON** **AND COUPS]**_

IN. : As the previous leaders for your corresponding 17-13 classes, what do you have to say to Dokyeom and Amber?

_(Coups shrugs)_

COUPS : Amber is nice.

DOYOON : Dokyeom is nicer.

_(The two share a hi five.)_

In. : Anything relationship-wise?

_(Comments appear underneath them on screen;)_

_[  "I miss_ _doycoups_ _:("  ]_

_[  "They still act the same way to each other, though, just without the kissing."  ]_

_[  "Can they get back together ?? Its obvious they're still friends because they both want to date."  ]_

_[  "It's really nice that they were close enough to realise they weren't meant to be, and just call it off and go back to the way things were instead of being childish."  ]_

(DOYOON looks deadpan in the camera and immediately says), "

DOYOON : Don't date.

(Coups pleads with her.) 

COUPS : Oh my god, please don't date.

(DOYOON suddenly questions herself, wondering.)

DOYOON : Do you think we are being biased? Because _we_ felt pressured to date?

COUPS : We probably are, since Dokyeom actually likes Amber. Does Amber watch your episodes? Or ours? I know DK doesn't.

DOYOON : The only person i know of that watches ourselves is jun-ie.

COUPS : Well then, it would be useless to tell them here that they shouldn't date, seeing AS they won't see it.

IN. : Why don't you recommend Amber and Dokyeom dating? Tell us why leaders dating isn't a good idea.

(Coups mumbles to Doyoon, something about previous episodes.)

DOYOON : The Prince Gardens Academy Elites, season one episode 53.

COUPS : All the info you need. Can you like, compile a montage of us when we were dating?

(Doyoon rolls her eyes and snickers.) 

DOYOON :  _If_ they can find anything, that is. I really doubt it.

(Both Doyoon and Coups laugh. A minute-long compilation of Doyoon and Coups' relationship plays.)

COUPS : Aw, I remember that. Good times.

DOYOON : Coups? Good kisser. Amazing. 10/10. Would recommend. He's single right now, so ladies, he's all yours.

(Coups mumbles a short "shut up" to Doyoon, pushing her off her chair, a soft tint in his cheeks.)

IN. : Why did you break up?

(Doyoon climbs back up onto her seat. Coups thinks back. )

COUPS : Weren't we only together for like a week?

DOYOON : Yeah, but who broke up with who?

COUPS : I remember it as a mutual agreement.

(Doyoon disagrees, and shakes her head.) 

DOYOON : I'm pretty sure _I_ broke up with _you_.

(Coups is in disbelief, and mocks her, making kissy faces.) 

COUPS : Yeah, right, ' _Coups is a good kisser_ '.

(Doyoon smiles into the camera as she flips Coups' chair from underneath him effortlessly. He lands with a thud, the camera shaking. Doyoon smile into the camera like nothing happened)

COUPS : Look at this. Abuse. Abuse, I tell you. She's like this because she knows I'm right.

(Ignoring coups)

DOYOON : As you can see, we are just as clueless about our has-been relationship as all of you are.

IN. : Your viewer of the week just asked a question. They say " _There is a saying that if exes are still friends, it means that they are still in love with each other, or never were. Which end of the spectrum is #_ _doycoups_ _on?_ "

(To coups)

DOYOON : Don't get me wrong, I love you, but I believe we were the latter.

COUPS : I feel like you can already sense it in the ship name, it's a very awkward sounding one, right?

DOYOON : I wouldn't name my child Doycoups.

COUPS : Exactly. When the ship name ain't good you know the love ain't real.

(Doyoon hits Coups in the arm.)

DOYOON : You love me though, right?

(Coups rolls his eyes.)

COUPS : Do you even need to ask?

**[SCENE 2 END]**

**[SCENE 3 START]**

(continuing off from previous conversation. Amber shrugs off Mingyu's question lightly.)

AMBER : Well, I'm dating someone else.

(BOTH 17E AND 17A ARE SURPRISED.)

DK : Oh. Does he go to Prince, perhaps?

(Amber nods.)

AMBER : He's a third year. His name is Jeon Won- [rest of name is censored]

ALL : Jeon Won- [Censored] ?

**[SCENE 3 END]**

 

Wonwoo shut off his TV, shutting his eyes and sinking into the couch. He sighed, groaning and covering his hands with his face. 

 _Oh, Amber._ He thought, turning around and groaning into a pillow. _When will you learn?_

Amber was Wonwoo's closest friend at The Empress Academy, but sometimes he wished she wasn't. They had been friends since the first year, when the 17A member took notice in some of the 'normal' students at Prince Gardens and The Empress Academy, particularly Jeon Wonwoo. Someway through the first year, Amber fell for her friend and confessed, but there was only one problem. 

Wonwoo couldn't return those feelings. He was gay as _hell_ , and had a big, gay crush on her cousin, Jun. Which was sad, when you think of it, because he was incredibly out of Wonwoo's league, even though Jun's cousin had feelings for him.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, slapping his head in frustration. Amber really went there, telling the members of 17A _and_ 17E that they were dating, which was false, of course. He buried his head in the pillow, thinking about all of the questioning from other students and even _teachers_ he'd get in the following week. Being the introvert he was, he'd hate it. It happened before, when he and Amber were caught outside of school together on one occasion. He never got a break from questions since then. And now, since it had been 'confirmed' they were together, he'd get even further questioned by his peers.

For God's sake, they weren't even dating. He couldn't believe her. And, dear Lord, the show's editors and producers were so _dumb_. There literally could have only been one student that had a name even remotely close to Jeon Won. The censoring was completely stupid, he thought, since it was useless anyways. His name was identifiable by a syllable. And God, they even chose to leave two uncensored. Now, he was just looking for even the smallest of problems, looking for everything wrong.

He put his thoughts aside. He decided to deal with the consequences of Amber's actions later. He turned the TV back on, not wanting to miss any of Jun's parts. He had a crush, after all.

 

 


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so wild omg

"I'm done. Doesn't this kid do anything apart from laughing at his own stupid jokes?" Seungcheol asked, bored out of his mind as all of 17E were. They were sitting inside the security room, having kicked out the guards a couple days before for their own personal reasons. That reason being; the group of boys had to spy on Jeon Wonwoo, Amber's Boyfriend. They were trying to figure what it was that was so special about him.

"To be fair, the one about the clock was amazing," Joshua laughed.

"No, it wasn't. Get out before I kick your ass," Seungcheol threatened.

"Oh shit, here comes Amber." Minghao pointed at a monitor in the top right hand corner of the room. Their eyes fixated on  the image of Wonwoo sitting lazily on his sofa in his dorm, watching a re-run of their reality show. He seemed to be an avid fan of some of his former classmates- he'd watch it every night. 

Amber cutely creeped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi sweetie."

He patted her arm awkwardly, focused on the tv, and replying with a short "Yah. What do you want?" He seemed distant, as though they recently had a quarrell.

"Nothing. Don't you like my company?" She asked in a baby voice, massaging his shoulders. The boys watching cringed, especially Junhui, who didn't know his cousin could be this cheesy.

She was being so nice to him, yet he kept showing her coldness. He seemed to give off that 'asshole' vibe, which Junhui guessed was Amber's type. It was no wonder she wasn't interested in 17E's leader.

"He's so mean to her," Chan pouted, and everyone silently agreed, nodding their heads but too busy watching to properly verbally answer.

"Let me ask you a question," Wonwoo's soft voice said, turning to her.

"Go ahead, baby."

"Why did you tell 17E that we're dating? Especially DK, he's such a nice kid." Now, Jun was confused. Did they want to keep them a secret? He seemed unusually too upset about this, as Seokmin had an obvious crush on Amber. Shouldn't he be.. jealous? Happy that Amber confessed their love on international television?

"I don't know. Aren't we dating?" She asked.

Wonwoo looked at her like she had the IQ of 4.  "We aren't. Just because you confessed, it doesn't mean we're automatically a thing."

"CLOSETED GAY! I CALL IT MOTHERFUCKERS!" Jeonghan yelled, pointing at Wonwoo in the screen.

Seungcheol visibly rolled his eyes, grabbing the long-haired boy's head and making him sit back down.

"There isn't another 'Jeon Won' in the school, so people obviously assumed it was me," Wonwoo continued, "Do you know how many people asked me about you? I've died 3 times from strokes since that episode aired." Wonwoo explained to her. 

She pouted.

"Oh, no wonder he's so cold," Jihoon said nonchalantly, placing his chin in his palm. "He's very introverted, so it would be a shock when people who never noticed him suddenly come interviewing him about Amber."

"He's probably very popular but doesn't know it." Jun said. "She probably like him because he's mysterious." He knew his cousin well enough to know she always gushed about the mysterious boys.

The boys slowly all looked at Seokmin, who had been silent the whole time.

"Seokmin...?" Seungcheol said slowly.

"I have a chance," He realised, a smile growing on his face. "Dear lord, I have a chance!" He rejoiced, jumping up and down.

"All we need to do is get Wonwoo out of the way," Mingyu suggested.

"Oh! Do you think we could get Doyoon into seducing him?" Joshua asked, the idea popping into their heads. He received a flick in the head from Coups.

"Don't do that to her. The girls are really close as well. And besides, I'm already telling you. Jeon Wonwoo is a gay boy," Jeonghan pointed out, tapping Joshua's forehead with every syllable. Josh put his arms up in surrender. 

One by one, their eyes slowly turned to Mingyu. 

Once Mingyu realised their eyes were fixated on him, he shook his head violently.

"I understand I seem the gayest here, but this isn't a solid plan. We need someone everyone falls for," His finger slowly pointing in Jun's direction.

He panicked. Did the viewers really like him that much? I doubt it. "M-me?" Jun stuttered.

"Junhui, this isn't really breaking news, but," Seuncheol paused, turning around in his seat and crossing his legs, "there isn't one person in this room that hasn't thought about fucking you."

Jun felt my face heating up, and covered it with his hands, screaming. His heart beat so fast That it felt like he was having a heart attack. "Oh my god, this is so fucking weird."

"It's a sin to lie." He heard mumbles of agreement. And Jun felt even more attacked.

"You're really hot when you're not being stupid. Would definitely tap that," Seungcheol said shamelessly.

"Oh my god, What the fuck. I'll just forget about this, you pervert. I'll do it."


End file.
